Dueller's Legacy: Succession
by Alex Moss
Summary: Sequel to my fic Dueller's Legacy. Preferable that Dueller's Legacy is read before this but its all your choice. Picks up on the day of Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts. M for a reason. HGFD Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**This picks up on Hermione's graduation day. Its a not going to be a particularly long sequel, this is just what i felt. Any questions about plot just let me know i can no doubt, hopefully, answer them.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Minerva inquired from her sofa in her living quarter's.

"Mum... i've been ready since fourth year." Hermione was pacing in her robes in front of the fire. She had stayed with Minerva the previous night and even woken her far too early in her excitement.

"We are talking about Graduating and not Sex right?" Minerva deadpeanned and Hermione smirked.

"50/50." Was the young brunettes response.

"Yes well, shall we head down to Breakfast? Ceremony starts just before lunch." Minerva set down the book she had attempted to read.

"Yes please, starving." Hermione practically bounded over to the door and stepped out. Minerva followed and closed the door, when she turned to her daughter she only had a moment to dodge a massive golden tiger. Minerva changed into the silver tabby and lept at the tiger holding on for dear life as the massive cat loped off down the hall.

Shortly after Hermione and Fleur had been separated during the Gryffindor's fourth year Minerva had taken to helping her daughter with accomplishing her animagus status. The two had bonded during the process and spent a lot of time together simply getting to know one another or simply reading a book in the quite of Minerva's living quarters. When Hermione finally did get to the point where she was able to successfully speak her final incantation the transformation came easily.

Minerva encouraged the golden tiger to register as an animagus, to do things right, which Hermione did so gladly. What wasnt ever spoke about how ever was an extremely unique ability that Minerva was certain no one but her daughter possessed. The initial form Hermione took, that of the golden tiger, was what the brunette registered as. How ever later in the same year it became clear that Hermione could transform into not only the tiger but other animals as well.

The first time it had happened Hermione had been having a bad day, she was PMSing and missing Fleur dreadfully and Minerva been particularly busy getting caught up with grading that she had been neglecting. After being hasseled in the girls dorms by the Lavender who had started dating Ron after the Beaubaton's team had left, Hermione headed down to the Black Lake. She had been staring up at the stars longing for the freedom to be with her mate when she unexpectedly transformed.

The only way she knew it was a true animagus transformation was because of the heightened senses that dont come with a simple full body transfiguration. One moment Hermione was leaning against a rock and the next the change in perspective startled the witch into the air. Swivelling her head around while flapping her wings she deduced she was a small bark owl with dull black feathers and lighter face and breast.

Internally the little owl smirked and headed for the castle, banking around the tall building she made her way up to her mothers window. The tapping had roused Minerva from her desk and she opened the window only to find the owl didnt have any mail. Instead the owled flew in and landed a little less than gracefully on the back of Minerva's sofa. Before the Deputy Head could speak the owl returned to its original form and the woman gaped at brunette before bursting into tears and mumbling about really being their little Blackbird.

That had been the first time and in secret the two had experimented further only to find that to become another animal she had to basically 'unlock' each species. They also found that unlocking was tied to the witches emotions for the most part. The second creature that had been unlocked ended up being the wolverine. Hermione had been particularly angry one afternoon after a row with Ronald had taken place, he had wanted help and ended up insulting the brunette, and also Lavender, not that Hermione cared about that.

She had been ranting to her surviving mother about the red headed git and his horribly shrill girlfriend. On her thirteenth pass by the fireplace it happened, her perspective changed and sudden need to walk on four legs instead of two had the wolverine stumble into the rug by the fireplace. Minerva had cheered and then chuckled watching the wolverine twisting and spinning while it tried to look at itself.

Later while alone in the room of requirement, after having tired herself out and penning a rather X-rated letter for her mate Hermione did a little experimenting with her animagus ability. She discovered, quite happily, that she could become different animals so long as they were part of the original animals genus. When she showed it to Minerva she learned her mother was rather fond of Hermione being an Ermine, or stoat, with its brown coat and white undercoat and feet. Minerva-cat had quite enjoyed playing with the small Hermione-stoat.

All in all Minerva was quite good at keeping Hermione from missing her mate too much. Of course there had also been Duel Team as well and school, she mostly just missed Fleur of an evening. During the school year Hermione only got to see the French witch during Hogsmead weekends and during the breaks Apolline or Minerva would make it possible for the witches to spend time together. They had wanted each time to claim one another but, thankfully, Minerva or Apolline, sometimes both, would chaperone them.

In fifth year Hermione had been made the 1st and so was the youngest first in the history of Hogwarts and made her mother exceptionally proud. Nox remained as clingy and protective and she always had been. Even after three years Gaia and Hades still visited her and the small Alpha had even introduced her pups to her. If an owl wasnt feeling well it would go to Hermione and when word got out students would bring their sick familiars to her as well.

This year Hermione had managed to take Hogwarts all the way to schools where the top four schools would compete over two days where during the first day the top two would be decided and on the second would be the championship match. Hermione and her team during her 7th year managed to get them to Schools but they were defeated by the Brazilian school Castelobruxo. The next day Castelobruxo was defeated by Koldovstoretz, Russia's school team.

Just as the two felines made it to the doors of the Great Hall, Minerva leaped off of the tiger and transformed mid step along side her daughter. They were just about to walk into the Hall when someone primly cleared their throats. Hermione perked immediately and Minerva walked right into her when her daughter abruptly stopped and turned towards the sound. Hermione managed to steady Minerva while peering over her shoulder.

With a shrill, uncharacteristic, squeal Hermione launched herself past her mother and gathered her mate, who was grinning at mother and daughter a few paces away, into her arms to spin them gleefully. Fleur giggled and wrapped her arms around the small, yet obviously strong, witch and buried her face in the young womans silky hair. Hermione was almost in tears she was so happy to see her mate.

"Baby! What are you doing here so early!?" Hermione was clearly excited and peppered kisses over her mates face.

"Ma belle. Your maman invited me, said I could arrive early and spend ze morning wiz you." Hermione turned and smiled happily at her mother.

"Mum! You're the greatest." Hermione beamed and Fleur leaned into her back wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course I am, Blackbird." Minerva smirked and shrugged when her daughter and no doubt future daughter-in-law laughed at her.

"Actually, and I know you both want to spend some time together this evening, but i'm hoping you would let me take you both to dinner this evening. I have a gift for you both." Minerva explained as she moved over and kissed Fleur on the cheek in greeting.

"Of course. We 'ave all night to get reacquainted." Fleur agrees for both her and her mate, not that Hermione's response would have been different.

"Yes well she is my daughter so I could do without the mental image of what you really mean by 'reacquainted'." Minerva pointed out mildly, she was really just very happy for her daughter.

"With some of the things you've told me of you and Mumma Black then it would serve yourself right." Hermione retorted leaning back into her love.

"Aye. Suppose it would." Minerva agreed and gestured the Great Hall, indicating they should make their way in.

Fleur beamed happily, she had obviously not been absent in Hermione's life since they met in the girls fourth year. How ever she was very aware that the mother/daughter issues that McMum and Mi were only just starting to get sorted out. It delighted the French witch to see that the mother and daughter were so close now. Hermione had never denied that she had forgiven Minerva for giving her up the moment she learned about her true parentage. She simply couldnt get over the fact that Minerva was so adamant about keeping her at arms length.

Now seeing that Minerva had finally forgiven herself and accepted Hermione Black they had been able to move on and become a family. Apolline and Minerva were even well on their way to becoming friends again, Fleurs mother having taken steps to apologise to Minerva. Once a month the two mothers would even go so far as to having lunch together, occasionally inviting their daughters along.

Despite all of this Fleur hadnt been back in the castle since the day's she had found her mate and spent the evening in the Professors quarters. Instead they all would often meet in the village by the castle, Fleur having been a little fond of the job she had with Rosmerta though she longed for a potions lab where she could experiment. She spent most of her free time, which was considerable, making notes on ideas she had. She would often times take Hermione up to her room and when things got a little too heated they would calm down and Fleur would ask Hermione's opinions on her notes.

Over the three years following the Halloween ball Fleur had also become rather good friends with Nymphadora Tonks and, eventually, Ren also. The summer between Hermiones fourth and fifth year Ren and Nym had married, and were even glad that Hermione had her mate with her. Fleur had been informed later that Ren's biggest issue with the two witches beingtogether was that she didnt think Fleur would stay true and wait for Hermione. Only after Fleur explained in depth that Fleur couldnt possibly see anyone but her mate now they had met did the French/English witch relent and accept her friendship.

During the holiday's Fleur and Hermione would often be with either Fleur's mother in France or Hermione's mother in a small cottage out on the moors. Minerva explained that she had purchased it while she was young shortly after breaking it off with her first love Dougal. Explaining that she needed the seclusion after being about people that werent aware of her emotional upset while she worked at the Ministry daily. Hermione and Minerva both had adored the heather moors immensely and Minerva never left them too bored.

"Nozzing 'as changed." Fleur commented stilling glued to Hermione's back as the two walked into the Great Hall behind Minerva.

"Gosh Delacour. This place has been here for like a thousand years, why would you want to change it?" Aria spoke up behind them, she as still with Daphne who was standing beside her, both witches grinning.

"Aria! Daphne! So good to see the nice sister and 'er love." Fleur finally pulled herself off the brunettes back and gathered both Slytherin's in her arms.

"Girl, your English is so much better since last time." Daphne chuckled and Hermione pulled her mate back away from the other girls.

"Getting possessive, Cousin." Draco commented walking into the hall to see Hermione pulling at Fleur. "Bit unbecoming don't you think?"

"Non, I find it quite sexy that she is so possessive of me." Fleur retorted before Hermione had a chance. The brunette smirked at her blonde cousin.

Aria and Daphne simply rolled their eyes at the Slytherin boy and headed off to go to their table. Draco sneered at the two but the malice that used to be in his eyes is instead replaced with something more akin to teasing. Since Hermione announced she was a Black and Minerva was her other biological mother Narcissa Black had gotten in touch with them. They would often be invited to lunch at the Manor and so Hermione and Draco had ended up calling a familial truce.

"I'd be jealous if I didn't have Astoria." Draco sniffed in feigned disdain.

"Yes well you do have me Dray, so leave 'Mione and Fleur alone will you." Astoria caught Draco's hand after smiling and waving at the two witches and pulling him away.

Fleur had met Astoria a couple of times during Hogsmead weekends and the two had gotten along well. Astoria was knowledgeable about fashion, which Fleur appreciated, while still being down to earth and smart enough to hold intelligent conversation. Needless to the two got along well and had forced Hermione and Draco to sit and listen to them talk. Not that that really mattered too much to either of them but they had definitely feigned exasperation.

"Go eat, darlings. The ceremony is in a few hours, eat and you can spend some time together before hand." Minerva urges the two young women. They smiled and found their seats at the Gryffindor table and began to fill their dishes with their respective choices. Hermione going with Oatmeal and Honey while Fleur had scrambled eggs and toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur and Hermione had been sitting eating their breakfast, and exchanging little kisses, for almost 15 minutes before the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years came down and found their seats near them. Ronald looked down into his plate and yawned before suddenly going at the food like a starved man. Harry, Ginny and Neville all rolled there eyes at the red-headed boy as Hermione wrinkled her nose a little disgusted by the way the guy was stuffing his face.

"Phot are oo oing ere?" Ronald made sounds at Fleur when he finally noticed her. Ginny and Harry were beside the French witch.

"I will hex you were you sit if you dare speak to her, or anyone else, with your mouth full again. I know your mother taught you better than that." Hermione hissed at him before anyone else could speak. Ronald swallowed hard and blushed.

"Sorry, Phlegm." Ronald actually went purple when he realised what he'd called Fleur. Hermione growled low in her throat and her eyes went a little gold.

"Phlegm? 'ow long did it take you to come up up with that one?" Fleur had a very mild look on her face and she calmingly rubbed Hermione's leg with one hand while her other hand cupped her chin and her elbow rested on the table by her plate.

"I didn't Lav did." Ron attempted to defend himself only to earn himself an elbow to the ribs.

"Ronald!" Lavender's shrill voice made Hermione cringe and she scowled at the table in front of her.

"I'm sure that Hermione has told you how creative Ron isn't There is no way he would be able to come up with a moniker like 'Phlegm." Ginny explained with a less than impressed expression on her face as she regarded her brother.

"Oui, I suppose she 'as." Fleur smirked as Ronald scowled.

"Oi. That isn't very nice." Ronald huffed at his sister and the blonde beside her.

"Nice? You mean like calling my girlfriend 'Phlegm'?" Hermione growled out and Ron and Lavender both clammed up.

"It is so sexy when you get all aggressive for me." Fleur cooed to her girl as she turned and smiled at her.

"Gosh I cant wait for tonight." Hermione huffed and pulled her witch into a rather deep kiss. The others gawked until Ginny cleared her throat.

"Not to be rude or anything but I think you're disturbing some people." Ginny reminded the two they were in public.

"Don't care, Gin." Hermione mumbled against Fleur's lips and the French woman hummed her agreement. They might have continued but for Severus Snape physically pulling the two witches apart.

Hermione and Fleur had also grown rather fond of the Duel Coach over the years, of course Severus and Hermione already had a rather friendly raport before the Professor revealed his being a god parent. Hermione and Severus would have dinner once a week, either with or without Minerva and the two realised that beyond duelling they had quite a bit in common, both of them being book worms and all. The Potions Master would also make an effort to meet with his god-daughters mate once a week, usually he would stay down at the Three Broomsticks until after close when the French witch would have some free time.

They often spent the night talking about cultural difference, they used to talk about potions but Rosmerta would get fed up with the two being downstairs arguing and discussing potions and their uses or the best way to substituted an ingredient. Fleur found out quite quickly that a sleep deprived Rosmerta was scary, Hermione joked that the Innkeeper would become Fleur's boggart if she didn't control her evening chats with Severus.

"After today you two can debauch one another as much as you like but for now myself and the rest of the residence of Hogwarts would appreciate if you lay off a bit." Severus gently chided the two witch who both pouted at him.

"Of course, Professor." Fleur sighed softly and Hermione simply huffed again.

"Yes well... I appreciate it. See you both later." Severus scowled at his god daughter before making his way out of the hall.

Fleur and Hermione continued to pout but decided to remain and have a cup of coffee each before going down to the Quidditch pitch. The pitch was always where they had graduation ceremony, spring in the highlands was always a pleasant time of year, never too hot or too cold. The students and parents attending also simply seemed to thrive off being out in the sun. They walked slowly, enjoying the warm sun and knowing that even though the 7th years had a free day today nothing would be done for the ceremony until almost lunch time.

They were both thinking along the same lines, they were both incredibly eager for this day to end so they could finally, truly start. Yet, with the ceremony and now Minerva wanting to give them something afterwards they were both a little frustrated. It wasn't even about sex, though it was on both of their minds to be able to explore one another in that way. Of course they were just excited to be together, to have the freedom, finally, to consummate their relationship.

The had hardly made it to the pitch when they were greeted from behind, each suddenly having hands over their eyes with a chorus of 'Guess who?'. The witches grinned knowing exactly who it would be and turned to see Nym and Ren grinning at them both. There hugs and 'how are you's?' all around.

"It's great to see you both. I didn't think we would be seeing you until next week." Hermione frowned slightly.

"Yeah well Cissy's will be great and all but I couldn't handle listening to Ren whine about missing her best friends Graduation." Nym sighed dramatically and earned a smack on the arm from her wife.

"Well, 'Ermione was there for 'ers after all." Fleur piped up and high fived Ren when the French/English witch raised a hand.

"Ugh. French witches." Nym looped her arm in Hermione and chuckled the violet haired witch and her little cousin turned and headed towards the stands to help with setting up the seats for those who would be attending.

Ren and Fleur watched their loves for a moment before following along, they took the time to catch up with one another. They filled each other in on the goings on with one another, their lives and relationship. Ren made the comment that she and Nym had been thinking about starting on children soon but didn't know how to even get started since they were both women. When they caught up with their loves they found they were talking about the same thing.

"We get the whole you need a dick kind of thing, I mean trust me we have a few, but ours aren't really that functional." Ren explained as they set out the seats together.

"Strap-ons? Cherie, we should get one of those." Fleur speaks up seriously.

"What ever you want, love. We'll go shopping sometime this week." Hermione says smiling at her love.

"Mi! I thought you were a virgin! You shouldn't be talking like that." Nym frowned at her little cousin but Ren laughed and Fleur walked over and kissed the brunette on the lips.

"I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I have to be naive. We all know how much I like to read." Hermione points out reasonably and they all laughed softly.

"Are you not a Metamorphmagus? Can you not change that bit too?" Fleur inquired suddenly curious looking at Nym.

Ren and Nym look at one another for a moment before blushing a little. Nymphadora smacked herself on the head and looked down at herself for a moment concentrating before wooping and pulling her pants out a little and looking down into them. Ren moved over and bit her lip as she looked down into her wife's pants. Fleur and Hermione watched on amused as Ren reached in, it was clear the moment she made contact before Nym sucked in a sharp breath and stepped away from her wife.

"Well i'm embarrassed to admit that I have never thought of trying that before." The Metamorph huffed at her own lack of imagination.

"Yep. Would have saved us money on those toys." Ren smirked at her wife.

"Excuse me? I quite enjoy when you put one of those on." Nymphadora spoke up a little indignantly.

"Anyway... You should talk to mum. Her and Muma Black managed to get pregnant with me. Ask her how." Hermione speaks up after a moment of watching the married couple share a kiss full of promise.

"Oh! That's actually a brilliant idea. Aunty Min will love talking sex to Ren!" Nym smirked deviously.

"Yeah because I am obviously her favourite." Ren sniffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well mum's been invited to Cissy's next Wednesday. Ask her then." Hermione pecks Fleur's cheek before going back to unstacking chairs. Why they were doing this without magic she had no idea but oh well.

Once the unstacking was done they say around in the empty seat and chatted until students started to make their way down and eventually parents and family members showed up to find their own seats. After a little while Minerva appeared with Apolline at her side and the two women went over to their daughters. There were hugs and kisses and a small exchange on conversation, Minerva informing that Apolline would be joining them with Gabrielle and Isaac at the Manor for dinner next week.

Finally Hermione was ushered up to the seats by the stage where she was sat beside Harry and thankfully had Neville on the other side of her. They sat quietly though Hermione was eager to get this done, she knew this was all just fanfare. There was no way not to graduate from school unless the teachers absolutely think its necessary to be kept back for another year. Hermione had passed all her NEWTS with O's even though she was so focussed on her duel training Minerva was a little more than proud that her daughters marks topped both her own and Bella's.

Finally the brunettes name was called, she walked up and got her little certificate, shook everyone's hand and then went and sat back down where she had to wait for everyone else to receive there own certificate of graduation. When it was finally over and everyone was certified graduates they all filed on stage and watched as Filch lit the fire works. As had become tradition the last few years instead of sparks from their wands the school had taken to purchasing four specially made fireworks, all created by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

As it turned out, the twins had managed to convince Sirius black to fun their shop. They had paid him back triple within the same year of opening. They had started with a lot of joke candy, mostly angled towards school students and branched out from there. Now they had Pygmy puffs and sold more specially made firework than they could keep in stock. The school had bought fireworks for holidays such as Christmas, New Years, Valentines, Easter. Even the Queens birthday though typically only the staff were there to celebrate that one.

Now they watched as the four large fireworks burst into the air above the stage. They formed the House coat of arms before gradually becoming the respective house animal. A large snake that hissed at the crowed along side a roaring lion a growling badger and cawing raven. Then the snake began to set a rat, the lion stalked an antelope, the badger chased a large moth that the raven wanted. Suddenly the rat the antelope and the moth merged above the four animals and each house animal struck simultaneous. The crowed was awed as the four Hogwarts animals merged in a stunning display and became the Hogwarts coat of arms. It truly was an impressive display.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to update this way sooner but my dad, being the nice man that he can be sometimes, decided to pay for my World of Warcraft subscription so i've kind of gotten sucked back into that black hole. Forgive me.**

 **Reviews welcomed**

* * *

They had been in the Great Hall, magically expanded to accommodate the parents and friends, they had added a fifth table to the hall for them. A long lunch before the tables were cleared and much mingling and chatting and being all social and stuff and Fleur and Hermione had spent most of that time sharing kisses in the corner by the entrance. Everyone left them relatively alone, not even really noticing them until finally Minerva walked over with Apolline, Andromeda, who had shown up a little late, Nym and Ren in tow.

"Best come up for air loves. I need you to say bye to your cousins and aunt. Narcissa is over with Draco but isn't so worried with goodbyes after I assured her for the 90th time that you girls would be there next Wednesday." Minerva explained when she got the two girls attention.

"Cissy has always been like that." Andromeda chuckled and smiled at her niece and her girlfriend.

"Yes anyway. Apolline and I want to take you to into London for the rest of the afternoon so I brought these three over so you could say bye." Minerva explained further and the two youngest smiled.

There was an exchange in hugs and kisses between the five of them as Apolline and Minerva stood off to the side and waited patiently. Finally they had sorted everything out, they would all be seeing each other the following Wednesday and they would be making future plans that evening. Hermione then went and found Ginny who she had grown rather fond of, they had studied together quite a bit. When it was all done they found Dumbledor and said their goodbyes before the four witches left.

Fleur and Hermione really had no idea what was going on but they got to be together so they would go along with what ever their respective mothers wanted. Once outside the gate the four witches held hands and Minerva side-along apparated them all to a dark alley in the middle of London. Minerva then promptly transfigured Fleur and Apolline's robes into much more appropriate clothes for Muggle London Hermione transfigured her own clothes into relatively tight jeans and a form fitting red tank top.

"Mm, your bum looks magnifique in those jeans." Fleur comments obviously ogling her witch.

"Fleur! 'er mother is right 'ere!" Apolline spoke up a little scandalised by the fact her daughter would have the audacity to so openly admire the young witch.

"What?" Fleur inquired innocently and the two Gryffindor's chuckled.

"Its ok. Come on, we are taking you girls shopping. Hermione needs more clothes that aren't for school and I need to pick up a few things then the four of us are going to dinner before I give you my gift." Minerva explains as the foursome leave the alley. They were near a large shopping complex thankfully enough.

They had been there for almost two hours buying Hermione a new wardrobe pretty much before Minerva stated she needed to go and find a few things. Apolline offered to go with her so Minerva had given Hermione a rather surprising amount of muggle money and told the two younger witches to meet in the food court in an hour. Hermione wasn't sure where to go but Fleur had beelined them both to the closest lingerie store making the brunette roll her eyes good naturedly.

"I vote we split the money and buy underwear for each other." Hermione spoke up as the two stood just inside the store looking at the array of clothes there.

"Deal. Bra size?" Fleur inquires taking half the money as Hermione hands it over.

"38B and you?" Hermione stuffs her half of money in her pocket.

"40A. 'ave fun." Fleur grins rather gleefully and kisses her loves cheek before trotting off to find no doubt quite racy underwear for her mate.

They set about getting their clothes for one another and then met up at the register. Fleur was the first one that was done, obviously knowing exactly what she wanted to see Hermione in. The Gryffindor, how ever, was having considerably more trouble figuring out the right outfit. There were too many things to consider. She loved the lace that left nothing to the imagination but she also wanted something that would be easy to get off of her French witch. It took a while but she made it and when she got to the register Fleur was kind enough to turn around so as to keep it all a surprise.

Once they were done they went and found the closest bathroom where they magically shrunk the bags of things they had brought. When all that was done they headed to the food court to see Minerva standing alone. They smiled and headed over to the tall Professor who seemed happy to see them.

"Apolline had to go and do something, she's going to meet us at the restaurant." Minerva explained when the girls got to her.

"Ok great. Are we off then?" Hermione leaned into her mother and plucked the bags from her fingers. They were clothes for Hermione anyway.

"Come along then." Minerva smiled and looped an arm around the French veela.

They made their way back to the alley at a much ore leisurely pace. Fleur was telling them of the letters she had received from Gabrielle about school and how much she hated it. Apolline had told Minerva many a time how much trouble her youngest got into. Madame Maxime was often times sending letters home to Isaac and Apolline. Hermione and Minerva both were rather impressed to hear that Gabrielle had managed a partial transfiguration of her hand turning it into a werewolf fore-paw The youngest Delacour had gone around the school scaring anyone who didn't see her coming by resting her transfigured hand on her victims shoulders.

When they made it into the alley they shrunk the bags which Hermione put in her pockets before they all transfigured their clothes a second time into more appropriate wear for dinner at a restaurant. Fleur and Hermione both openly admired Minerva. They had seen the Professor in slacks and a blouse plenty of times. Now seeing her in a black single shoulder, form fitting black dress that flared slightly just beneath the bum and stopped about an inch above her knees.

"Mum! You look hot." Hermione gushed approvingly.

"Oui. If 'ermione wasn't my mate I'd make a pass." Fleur agrees wholeheartedly.

"You girls are going to make blush." Minerva chuckled despite the flush spreading in her cheeks already.

"No way. I can see why Bella would want you. But hey look I think I got your bum." Hermione herself was in a cocktail dress, red with spaghetti straps and it stopped a little above her knees.

Fleur was pressed in something similar only her shoulders were wide and the dress was the perfect kind of blue to make her eyes pop. They all had on heels, black for Minerva and white for Fleur and Hermione though they were all the same kind of shoe and the same height, very comfortable. Once that was all done they had purses in hand, bags of newly purchased clothes in Hermione's and they apparated to a second alley to find Apolline in a white cocktail dress that a loose right shoulder and sleeve, the left was completely bare.

"Babe... we have hot mums." Hermione whispered loudly and Fleur chuckled and agreed.

"Oui, my papa is a very lucky man, non?" Fleur slid her arm around Hermione's waist.

"Oui." Hermione agreed as both of their mothers blushed faintly at the compliments.

Fleur knew well and good that Isaac was not her biological father, after all she was a half Veela and her mother was a half Veela. She did love the man like he was her true father though, she never knew the man who sired her. Fleur adored Isaac and was extremely protective of her half sister, family meant a lot to Fleur and though they hadn't spoken about it the English witch was sure that Fleur would want children sooner or later.

Hermione had thought about children with Fleur, she wanted so bad to see little babies with blue eyes and curly hair running around. Making potions and healing injured creatures. She hadn't actually thought of when they would end up having kids but she was prepared though she did wonder who would carry. Fleur had the better bone structure and if she was honest Hermione would love to see her mate swell with the new life of their child some day.

"Well anyway. Maybe we should go in and distract these perverted children who fancy checking out their own mothers." Apolline piped up earning a chuckle from Minerva as their respective daughters gaped.

"Well that's just rude. As your offspring we can both appreciate your good looks. I mean that is where we got it from." Hermione pointed out as she and Fleur walked behind their mothers.

"What ever helps you sleep at night Blackbird." Minerva threw over her shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

"Arsenic in your tea." Griped the little brunette making Minerva laugh heartily.

They were seated quickly, having reservations were quite handy when going out to a fancy restaurant. The best part of this restaurant was probably that it had not only English meals on the menu but also Italian and French. Hermione was having trouble deciding what she wanted and didn't even pay any attention to the waiter who was looking at Fleur a little too closely as he poured a sweet red wine for the four women.

"I think I'll have the lobster bisque." Hermione says finally looking up from her menu.

"I think I will be having the basil salmon terrine." Fleur added a moment later setting her menu down and smiling at her mate.

"Hm, I think I will have the Panackelty." Apolline surprised her dinner companions with her choice of an English dish.

"I'm shocked." Minerva teased.

"What you having?" Apolline chuckled lightly.

"Chicken cacciatore I think." Minerva smiled and put her own menu down lifting a hand to wave down their waiter.

"Ladies? Ready to order?" He asked smiling at them when he made it to the table.

The guy was decent looking, he had neat short mouse brown hair an a clean shaven face. Hermione was pretty sure she was wearing coloured contacts, no one had eyes that bright green. He also had straight white teeth and a nice enough smile. Hermione immediately hated him, she knew it was unreasonable but just looking at him made her feel a little more than annoyed. Of course when he turned and looked at Fleur who had a slight frown on her face, Hermione only felt more peeved by the guys presence.

"Beautiful, would you like to order first?" He asked Fleur and the blonde girls frown deepened slightly.

"That's a bit rude don't you think? You don't even know her." Hermione spoke up before Fleur could.

"It isn't rude to call a beautiful woman beautiful. I'm just stating facts." The guy grinned not even looking at Hermione. Minerva and Apolline weren't sure what to do but they felt like Hermione was a ticking time bomb.

"Ok sure, she is beautiful. She is also taken." Hermione states coldly and the guy looks around.

"I don't see any boyfriend here." He laughs before looking back at Fleur.

"No, but her girlfriend is sitting right here." Hermione was practically snarling at this point and Fleur moved a little closer and placed a hand on Hermione's thigh.

"She's a lesbian? Get off, no one that hot prefers women." The guy sneered at the little brunette.

Hermione, who had been holding her wine glass didn't even realise when she gripped it too tight and shattered in her hand. Without even thinking she stood and scruffed the front of the guys shirt and pulled him in so she was in his face. Sure, she was barely 5'5 but she was all muscle and intimidation.

"If you don't walk away right now I will make you regret the day you were even born you chauvinistic pig." She snarled right in his face, she could see the edge of his contacts she was so close. She shoved him just hard enough to send him back a pace or two.

"Baby! Your hand is bleeding." Fleur cried instantly concerned.

"Fucking dykes." The waiter looked down at the blood on his shirt and then stormed off.

"What an arse." Hermione scowled watching him leave.

"I could have him fired if you like." A new voice spoke up, this one obviously a woman.

Hermione huffed again as Fleur discretely conjured a bandage into her purse, pulled it out and wrapped it. Hermione, along with Apolline and Minerva turned to look at the new voice and Minerva let out a surprised gasp before smiling. The woman standing between Hermione and Minerva looked at the Transfiguration Professor and smiled at Minerva.

"Amelia! It's good to see you. I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here." Minerva offered with a smile.

"Hello Minerva. You look lovely tonight, as do your companions. My cousin owns the place, he's a muggle but this place serves some of the best food. I actually brought Susan here with me as a celebration dinner for her Graduation. She was a little surprised Miss Black didn't.. what's the term she used... 'Rip him a new one.'" Amelia smiled looking at Hermione who actually finally smirked, she looked past Amelia Bones to see Susan Bones wave at her.

"We could get a bigger table? Sit together?" Apolline suggests after a while, apparently she was the only one that noticed the way Amelia had appraised Minerva a moment ago.

"That would be a lovely idea, have you ladies ordered yet?" Amelia sounded excited.

"Non, not yet." Fleur smiled now finished wrapping Hermione's hand.

"Perfect. Let me get us a new table." Amelia grinned and left before anyone else could speak. Apolline noticed that this time it was Minerva who was checking Amelia out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoping you all can visualise pretty well (not sex yet ;)**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Dinner, post sleeze-waiter, had gone amazingly when the Delacour, Black and McGonagall party joined the Bones party at a larger table. Hermione had always liked Susan, she might have been a Hufflepuff but she was loyal to boot and always very friendly to Hermione. Of course Minerva and Amelia also got along well, while the three older woman chatted so did the the three younger.

They chatted about plans for the future, turned out that Susan had already been offered a job in magical law. She was interested but she wasn't above admitting that she got the position because of her aunt Amelia. Fleur and Hermione had admitted to being entirely unsure of what they wanted to do, Fleur wanted what ever she was doing to be something to do with potions and Hermione made the off hand comment of being interested in Professional Duelling.

Eventually the Bones women regretfully explained that they had to leave, Susan was expected back at her parents house. They said their good-byes and Minerva watched Amelia leaved before turning to Hermione who had finally noticed the looks her mum had been giving Madam Bones all night. With a teasing smirk Hermione moved a little closer to her Mum and her smirk grew, Minerva's gaze narrowed on her daughter.

"What?" Minerva spoke coyly but her cheeks coloured lightly.

"You've got the hots for Madam Bones." Hermione accused lightly.

"What? Don't be silly." Minerva denied readily.

"Do not be so coy Minerva. You were practically undressing her with your eyes the moment you saw her standing beside you." Apolline chimed in making Hermione snicker.

"Ap!" Minerva hissed, she had hoped Apolline would be on her side.

"Do not be so embarrassed maman, you are still a very attractive woman and Madam Bones is quite the looker 'erself. Though if I may be so blunt she looks as though she could use loosening up." Fleur finally spoke up her blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Fleur... ugh. I haven't been with anyone since Bella..." Minerva admitted blushing a little more.

"That is... very romantic mum. But it was also almost 2 decades ago. Don't think its time to... get back in the saddle?" Hermione smiled at her mum, full of encouragement.

"Fine. I'll owl her next week and see if she is interested in dinner some time." Minerva relented finally.

Its not as though she had never looked at women since Bella passed but Minerva had never actually wanted to pursue anything. After spending so much time over the last three years with Apolline and Isaac, as well as her daughter and Fleur she had started to long for that kind of companionship again. Of course she hadn't actually met anyone she had been that interested in, she couldn't date anyone simply for their body. It was just luck that Amelia had both a fantastic body and a mind to match it.

"This weekend. And I want to know what she says." Hermione says seriously and Apolline nods her head.

"Fine." Minerva huffed softly though she smiled at her daughter.

"Bon. Now should be take the girls and give them your gift? It's getting late." Apolline inquired pulling a credit card out of her clutch.

"Yes, I told Albus I would be back before midnight so best be off." Minerva says waving down their new waiter. An older guy with a lot more respect and the common sense to keep any conflicting opinion to himself.

Once the check had been handled the four women left their seats and headed out of the restaurant and off to the alley they had appeared in. Once again they held hands and each felt the pull behind their navel that indicated apparation. Hermione stumbled slightly when they reappeared in a rather rocky area. Fleur steadied her and the two looked around to realise they were on top of a hill, behind them was forest and in front of them clear space with a single small cottage.

Minerva took Fleur and Hermione's hands and followed Apolline down a small smooth path towards the cottage. Both the young witches were confused about where they were and what was going on but their mothers were walking confidently down to the house. They were surprised when Apolline simply pushed the door open and walked in. Minerva lead the two young witches into the space and stood just inside the door.

Hermione couldn't help but be thrilled by what she saw, this place was perfect for her and exactly what she had in mind. Straight through the door they stepped into a hall way. Immediately to the left was a door that opened up into a small coat room. It was just large enough for someone to step into and hang a few coats. A couple paces down the hall they came to two doors. The right opened into a kitchen and from the kitchen they could enter the small dining room. The door to the left was a small comfortable den with a large fireplace and a plush rug along with a love seat and to stuffed armchairs and a coffee table.

Further up the hall there was another door to the right that turned out to the a bathroom, large enough for a shower cubicle and a toilet and hand basin. Across from there to the right was a laundry space, Hermione wasn't going to question how the washer and dryer worked, and enough space for linens. From there the hall way tee'd off to the right as well as continuing straight ahead. A small bedroom was ahead and to the left while down the hall to the right and on the left wall it opened into the master bedroom.

Hermione and Fleur were both a little surprised to see that the master bedroom had a large luxurious dark oak four poster bed with a deep burgundy velvet canopy. The bed was made with a plush duvet covered in black silk sheets and pillow slips. On the tables beside the bed there were pictures of both their families. The Delacour clan, Minerva and Bellatrix and their close friends. Hermione turned to her mother and future mother in law and frowned.

"What's all this then?" The little brunette inquired seriously.

"I thought it would be obvious darling. This is your and Fleur's new home." Minerva supplied easily a small nonchalant shrug to the shoulders.

"Ours? But how?" Fleur asked looking thoroughly shocked.

"Minerva, lives at the school and really needs for nothing. She has admitted to only ever buying a few books here and there an the occasional dinner at the Three Broomsticks. She had quite a bit of money and wanted to buy you both a place to live. I helped her find this place and we bought it for you girls and did a few minor and magical renovations." Apolline explained standing beside Minerva who was smiling fondly at the girls.

"You guys got this place for us?" Hermione was still in a state of shock.

"Yes, Blackbird. You and Fleur live here now, as well as Nox who Severus will be dropping off in the morning. Do you like it?" Minerva sounded slightly unsure when she voices the question.

"Oh mum! I love it! We love it! Right Fleur?" Hermione gushed suddenly far more excited than shocked.

"Oui. It is fantastic!" Fleur beamed and was the first to kiss both her mothers and Minerva's cheeks in thanks.

"You are going to like it even more Fleur. You also I believe." Minerva explained grinning at the French witch before looking at her daughter.

"Oh?" Hermione inquired even as Apolline headed for one of the two doors off the master bedroom.

Apolline first showed them the master bathroom that was relatively standard. It had a toilet, a hand basin and mirror with cabinets built into the walls for both towels and also bathroom products. The part Hermione liked the most was the large claw foot tub that dominated the space left over after a shower cubicle had been installed. Next was the second door.

The other door opened up into a large walk in closet that had draws for smaller articles of clothing built into the walls. There was plenty of rack space for handing clothes and shelves for shoes. The special surprise for floor was a hidden door behind the rack of clothes. With a small frown on their faces the two young women were lead down into a basement area. It was a little dark, not unlike the Dungeons at Hogwarts, and to make it even more similar it appeared to have been kitted out as a potions laboratory fit with its own little office at the far end.

Aside from her mate Fleur was positive that she had never seen something so beautiful before in her life. The lab had three separate stations and every little item she would need to brew efficiently plus and empty table she would be able to spread her notes out on. A locked, rather large, cabinet stood beside the office door. Fleur walked over and tapped he lock with her wand wordlessly casting 'alohamora' and then swinging the doors open.

"Fully stocked?" Fleur was astounded.

Hermione was so happy to see Fleur looking so excited, the blonde looked like a kid at Christmas time checking everything out. The gorgeous blonde woman checked everything out but when she opened the cabinet she looked like she was about to pass out. It honestly concerned Hermione a little and she moved closer to her mate as their mothers watched them both.

"You can thank Severus for this when he brings Nox by tomorrow." Minerva encouraged with a smile and the two girls turned back to the older women.

Without another word the two daughters launched themselves at their mums. Hermione squeezed her mother tight while Fleur wept against Apolline's neck. Both young women couldn't be happier with this, they had families who loved them and they loved and now they had a home of their own. A home they could start their life together in and grow old in, have friends and family visit, pets and possibly children.

When it was all said and done the two older women bid their daughters fair well and left them to their new home. Once the door was closed and the two older witches had apparated back to their respective homes Fleur and Hermione turned and looked at one another. Before Hermione could say a word the taller witch pushed forward and pressed her little mate into the door as she dipped her head and caught Hermione's lips with her own. Hermione let out a soft moan and tangled her hands in Fleur's hair pulling it loose of the pins that had held it back all night.

"Shall we have a cup of tea and then retire to bed?" Fleur whispered against Hermione's lips before the brunette pressed forward again pulling Fleur into another deep kiss. Hermione arched off the door bringing her, regretfully, clothed body into contact with Fleur's

"Yes please." Hermione spoke softly when they finally pulled apart for air. They had waited this long to be together so what was another half an hour?

Fleur reluctantly pulled away from her witch but smiled when Hermione followed her into the kitchen. They made the tea together, sharing kisses full of promise while the kettle boiled and the tea steeped. With cups in hand they made their way into the den where Hermione magically lit the fire and the two witches settled on the love seat, so close they were touching, and sipped their tea. They were both determined to be bonded tonight, wholly bonded and committed to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here in lies sexing. NSFW. This is also i'm afraid to say, the last chapter. Will post an Epilogue tomorrow.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Empty tea cups sat, still warm, on the coffee table in the den as the two young women lay, completely naked, on their sides facing each other. They weren't kissing and their touches were light and slow and they mapped each other, memorised one another. They avoided any of the obvious erogenous zones. Finally after several minutes Fleur leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips.

"I want to see something, before we make love." Fleur whispered softly and Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

Without a word Fleur lifted her hand and silently, wandlessly summoned a piece of parchment from a box that was in the closet. It turned out that Apolline had gone to the Three Broomsticks after Fleur headed to the Castle that morning and explained to Rosmerta. The Innkeeper had smiled and happily helped Apolline back up all of Fleur's belongings. The French woman then met Minerva at the gate and collected Hermione's things from the brunette's mother.

With the parchment in hand Fleur gently passed it to her mate who unfolded it and skimmed through the written words. Hermione's cheeks tinged a dark pink but she was a Gryffindor after all so she gathered her courage and sat up. Sitting the parchment aside she gently urged Fleur to move over a little. The blonde grinned and moved right out of the way and settled at the foot of the bed as Hermione settled against the pillows.

"What if i'm too tired after this?" Hermione asked coyly.

"You wont be." Fleur chirped confidently.

Hermione bit her lip and with her chocolate eyes locked on Fleur's dark blue ones she moved her hands from where they had been at her sides. She watched as Fleur's gaze dropped to her hands and watched as they moved up to cup her firm breasts and squeeze. Hermione's breasts had never been very sensitive and her nipples about the same and though she had been nervous she found that it felt amazing when her mate was watching her. Fleur licked her lips and swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

Hermione fought to keep the smirk from her face as her right hand moved down her stomach, she traced her muscles and grinned watching the way Fleur's eyes followed the trail left behind by her fingers. If Hermione hadn't already been wet she would have definitely been by now. It was intoxicating to see the amount of unadulterated desire in her mates eyes. Without wasting any more time she slid her hand down and cupped her bare, slick pussy with a soft moan.

Fleur bit her lip completely captivated by the sight before her as Hermione began to gather the arousal between her folds. The little brunette pulled the slick fluid back up and over her clit before she began to circle her clit. Hermione moaned softly and Fleur had to lift her eyes to look at the dark chocolate ones before her. Hermione was beyond aroused, at this point, she wanted Fleur but the hungry look on the Veela's face was extremely potent, fuelling her actions.

The blonde woman looked down just in time to see Hermione slip two fingers inside herself and pump into herself slowly. Soft moans fell from Hermione's lips but she never once looked away from Fleur who swallowed hard as she watched. Rolling her nipple between finger and thumb she groaned and curled her fingers inside her slick pussy, rubbing that little spot as her thumb found her clit.

"Fleur..." Hermione moaned her mates name softly and watched as Fleur shivered.

Without a word the French witch moved and crawled up over Hermione, gently she pulled the brunettes hand from between her legs and moved the slicked hand down between her own. Hermione didn't hesitate to touch her witch, her fingers found the veela's clit and circled for a moment before slipping lower and pushing deep into Fleur. Hermione moaned softly when she felt how soaking wet her lover was.

Fleur had to gather herself, she had almost fallen apart the moment Hermione's fingers slid inside her. When she had her composure back, at least partially, she moved her own hand between Hermione's thighs and pushed inside. Hermione groaned and spread her legs wider while leaning forward at the same time kiss her mate deeply, her other hand abandoning her nipple in place of pulling Fleur closer and holding her in the kiss, not that Fleur minded even a little bit.

From there the two witches set a rapid pace, pushing each other higher as thumbs rubbed hard nubs and fingers stroked that spongy spot on slick walls. They continued to kiss and when breathing became a necessity Fleur rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and they moaned a symphony together. Surprisingly, Fleur was the first to come as Hermione leaned forward and bit into her shoulder lightly sending the blonde veela over the edge with a cry of Hermione's name.

It was while Fleur was coming down that she forgot what she had been trying not to do. She pushed into her little brunette deeper than she had meant to. To Hermione's the surprise the sharp pain sent her barrelling into oblivion and she shouted Fleur's name as her back arched like a bow. They both felt it at that moment, in the post orgasmic haze, the shift both inside and out. Everything that they were became about the other, their mate.

"I love you, Fleur." Hermione whispered as the blonde relaxed over her, their fingers still buried deep.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma belle." Fleur returned moving only enough to lift her head and kiss Hermione tenderly.

They lay there like that for several minutes before gently Hermione pulled herself free from her lovers tight, hot, core. Fleur moaned softly and then looked at Hermione curiously as the little witch pushed her over onto her back. Hermione leaned over her and looked down at her mates stunning body. Smiling Hermione leaned in and kissed Fleur again before suddenly pulling back and moving down until she was settled between her loves legs.

"I need to taste you Fleur." Hermione spoke a moment before pressing soft kisses to the inside of Fleur's thigh.

The French witch's only response was a low encouraging moan as Hermione licked the crease between her thigh and her center. Reaching down Fleur gently tangled her hands in the silky brown hair and arched her back with the exploring tongue swept through her slick folds. Hermione showed just how quickly she learned as she continued to pleasure her mate with her mouth. The blonde was pleasantly surprised by how quickly her little witch was building her second climax.

Of course Hermione was feeling a little smug as she listened to her mate moan and gasp. When she notice Fleur's thighs twitch and quiver she concentrated her effort, suckling Fleur's clit while teasing with her tongue seemed to work for the blonde well. When Fleur began to beg Hermione not to stop the brunette was tempted to tell her that that would never happen. Instead she focussed and moments later moaned as Fleur came hard, coating her lips and chin in a flood of slick arousal.

Hermione licked her lips and looked up at the heavily panting Fleur as she wiped her chin off. The way her mate tasted was easily the brunettes favourite flavour and she briefly contemplated what it would be like if they bought some chocolate sauce. She was grinning about it when Fleur seemed to muster her strength and flipped them over so she was on top again.

The rest of the night was spent making loved, bar a single hour where they had stopped and taken a nap. It was only after the sun began to peak over the nearby forest that they decided to get out of bed instead of sleep. Regardless of Fleur's attempts Hermione decided to go and make a start on breakfast while the blonde woman took a shower. When Fleur was done she told Hermione to go shower and dress while she finished up.

They ended up with a healthy little spread of bacon, eggs and porridge along with coffee and orange juice. They ate on the small table in the kitchen and were still eating when an owl appeared at the window and tapped gently. Hermione got up and let the bird in, it flew over to the table and sat on the back of the third chair. Hermione frowned and walked over to the bird taking the letter from its leg and offering the large brown owl a strip of bacon. Fleur watched as Hermione opened the letter that yielded a second letter, Hermione read the first aloud.

"Darlings, I've had this owl purchased for you to save you both from having to buy your own. Severus will be there before lunch time with Nox. This letter was in my quarters last night when I returned to the castle. See you girls on Thursday. Love, mum." Hermione set it down by Fleur who skimmed through it nodding.

"What is the other one, darling?" Fleur inquired around a bite of eggs.

Hermione unfolded the other letter, it was rather short but she grinned when she read through it before reading it aloud for her lover.

"Miss. Black. I, Trenton Jones, would request a lunch date to speak with you about the professional Dual team the Holyhead Furies. We have tracked your progression through the years and are quite impressed with your personal score. If you are interested in a lunch date on Monday, you may bring your partner, please send an owl with your response. Sincerely, owner of the Holyhead Furies, Trenton Jones." Hermione read out and was promptly embraced by her happy girlfriend.

"Ma belle! You are being recruited just like you 'oped." Fleur exclaimed as Hermione returned the hug.

"Merlin! This is fantastic! Finally after all this time apart we get to be together and we get to do what we love! You have your lab and i'm being recruited! Could this get any better?" Fleur kissed her loves neck happily.

"Oui. We could have babies and make our family complete." Fleur chimed and Hermione pulled back.

Fleur suddenly became worried, she and Hermione had never spoken of children before. Fleur had always wanted kids, at least two and no more than 4 but she had never asked Hermione. She knew that the young witch had a less than ideal childhood, muggle parents that didn't really want anything from her except as a slave of sorts. Of course she would be a little disappointed but she would do what ever her little witch wanted.

"Yeah? We never talked about kids, Fleur." Hermione reminds gently.

"I know. If you don't want any that is fine but... I would love to see some little blue eyed Blacks." Fleur spoke softly, they were still holding each other.

"Oh Fleur, I'd love to see you grow with our babies." Hermione smiled brightly when Fleur sighed with relief.

"Who said I would be carrying?" Fleur chirped after a moment.

"You have bigger hips." Hermione retorted with a grin as she moved her hands down to said hips.

"I would be insulted if not for the look in your eyes." Fleur purred to her mate, Hermione grinned wider and then pulled the witch into a kiss.

HGFDHGFDHGFD

Come Wednesday night the dining room table at Malfoy Manor was as packed as a house table on the first day. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco had invited Minerva and Hermione and Fleur, along with Apolline, Isaac and Gabrielle. Minerva had invited Amelia who was very excited about the idea of dating the Minerva McGonagall. Draco had invited Astoria who was also quite excited to have been invited by her boyfriend.

Also at the table was Andromeda and Ted Tonks with Nym and Ren Tonks-Devereux. They were all chatting and sipping wine, catching up on everyone's week so far. Fleur and Hermione had listened avidly to what had been going on with their families. Ren and Nym had just been up to the usual, work with the Aurors but nothing exciting had happened all week so it had mostly been training and paper work.

Draco had been offered a job with the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and had accepted while Astoria had convinced Madame Malkin to apprentice her as the young witch had wanted to get into clothes design. Narcissa was still 'housewifing like a champion', Draco's words, while Lucius was still a School Governor and also managing the family Apothecary. Ted and Andromeda had been having some time off, Ted had taken to starting some house renovations.

The Delacours, minus Fleur obviously, had been vacationing in Luxembourg and had Flooed directly to the Manor that evening. Gabrielle had been soaking up the sun and enjoying the freedom Summer brought with it. Minerva had been at the castle for the most part, checking her curriculum though it never really changed from year to year, she had owled Amelia the night of Hermione's Graduation and the two had gone on a dinner date that following Monday.

"What about you two? The only person that has been you since Graduation is Sev." Minerva chimes as conversation had dulled, Fleur and Hermione had mostly just listened so far.

"That's not true. We went out to lunch with Trenton Jones on Monday." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Trenton Jones? As in Gwenog Jones' cousin? The guy that owns the Holyhead Furies?" Ren, along with the rest of the tables occupants, looked completely shocked.

"That would be the one. 'e is a very pleasant man and 'is boyfriend is delightful." Fleur took a sip of wine after speaking.

"So wait... You got recruited?" Minerva asked seriously from beside her daughter.

"My first practice is tomorrow." Hermione beamed happily.

There were many shouts of congratulations and hugs and other such things like chaste kisses, from Ren, pats on the back and hand shakes. They toasted the young woman on her accomplishment and she beamed. Fleur was all too happy to talk up her young loves accomplishment, recruited right out of school. Hermione was happy to let her lover tell them all about what they had been doing the past week, which aside from going to muggle London, the lunch date and a fitting for her uniform that Monday mostly revolved around them in bed or sharing steamy baths.


	6. Epilogue

**This is the conclusion and i don't think there will be sequel to the sequel but hey you never know. Just you know, don't hold your breath.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Hermione was pacing in the hall, Fleur had insisted it was her mother that be with her and so Hermione was left frantically pacing the hall outside. Minerva was standing to the side as was Ren and Nym and Isaac and Gabrielle. They were all watching and waiting for anyone to come through that white door. The same door that Hermione had sincerely contemplated blowing off its hinges at least twice a minute.

It was almost another hour before the door opened and a medi-witch walked out. Hermione was there in a moment along with her mother and Isaac. The medi-witch barely got the words out before Hermione was pushing past and rushing into the room. She stopped how ever when she saw her mate laying on the bed, her hair was sweaty and slicked to her head and she was still breathing heavily but she was smiling and her eyes were shining. In her arms a small whimpering bundle nuzzled at the gorgeous blondes breast.

"Ma belle, come see our petite fille. Our little Bellatrix." Fleur cooed to her mate who had tears in her eyes.

Slowly Hermione moved over to the bedside and looked down at the little baby, she almost sobbed when she saw her daughter. Bellatrix Grace Black-Delacour was, in her eyes, a tiny bundle of perfection. Her eyes were closed but even then they would have been a dark grey and would change as she got older. Bella's hair though, she had a soft little mess of blonde curls, the perfect blend of Black and Delacour hair.

"B-bellatrix?" Minerva's voice was shaky behind her daughter.

"I hope you don't mind mum." Hermione turned and gently reached for her mother pulling her close.

The older witch did sob when she looked down at her beautiful little grand-daughter, the blonde curls and the chubby little cheeks. Mother's milk in the corner of her mouth was a promising sign and she made little sounds as she suckled from Fleur. Reverently the older woman reached out and gently stroked Bella's cheek before then smoothing her little tuft of blonde back. Hermione watched her mother and her daughter a smile on her face.

Eventually Hermione and Minerva stepped back and let everyone else come in and see her daughter and check on her mate, her wife. Fleur and Hermione had agreed to marry but only for legal purposes, they hadn't had a ceremony but had signed the certificate and had everything legalised. Afterwards they had gone to dinner, which Minerva and Apolline had insisted on. The two mothers were their witnesses and set up a dinner with family, plus Amelia and Luna Lovegood, to celebrate.

They had admitted they were pregnant the same night they got married much to the delight of their family. They announced it to the rest of the wizarding world that week and the gifts started pouring in. The whole team had sent them little gifts, mostly clothes that were something to do with the Furies and the Potions Master's at St Mungo's sent out a few little toys for the baby. Fleur having grown rather friendly with them as she often times brewed potions for the hospital simply because she enjoyed it.

Now things were complete for the two witches, they had their little girl in their arms and the family by their side. Severus had helped make up the second bedroom at the cottage into a nursery for the baby, the two women had grown closer to Hermione's god father and had even encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Rosmerta when he commented she had shown interest. Things had been perfect for them and their love had only grown.

2 Years later...

Hermione and Fleur were wrestling Bellatrix, who had grown to have chocolate eyes like her grandmother and mother, trying to get the little girl into her flower girl suit. So far the little witch was putting up a good effort though when Fleur stepped into the room with her business face on the antics really started. They eventually, after an easy ten minutes, got the little girl into her light pink and purple dress and her little golden curls pinned in with small pastel coloured flowers.

Once the little girl was dressed she went dashing out of her room and, presumably, down to the den. Fleur leaned back against the little girls bed and Hermione mustered the strength to drag herself into her wife's lap. Fleur's arms wrapped around her loves waist and pulled her close as the little woman slumped against her. Hermione nuzzled into her loves neck and heaved a sigh.

"We should have another one." Fleur spoke up after a moment and Hermione snorted.

"You don't think one little hellion is enough?" Hermione mumbled against Fleur's neck.

"Maybe a little sister would calm her down." Fleur reasoned and Hermione leaned back.

"You really want another one?" Hermione asked softly and Fleur smiled.

"Yes please." Fleur spoke just as softly.

"You're far too gorgeous. Ok. We can start trying tonight if you like." Hermione grinned and started to kiss her loves neck.

"Well, Bella will be with your mother and Amelia this evening..." Fleur purred at the kisses on her neck.

"Perfect." Hermione cooed before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

They sat there for a long few minutes simply kissing, being with one another, telling each other how much they loved each other without words. They were happy and seldom had fights and even when they did they were typically small ones that they got over quickly. They were still kissing when a small body crept over and climbed into Hermione's lap, getting between them. They pulled apart and looked down at their little girl with smiles on their faces.

"Can I have smooches?" Bellatrix asked in that utterly adorable way that always melted the two women. They smiled and peppered the little girl with kisses before looking up with Minerva spoke from the door way.

"You two best get ready. Luna will only be able to stop Gabrielle from killing you for missing their wedding for a little while." Minerva urged and Bellatrix giggled getting up and running to Minerva who scooped her up. The little girl leaned over the woman's shoulder and kissed Amelia on the cheek.

"Yeah alright. That little witch is rather terrifying." Hermione shivered at the memory of Gabrielle hexing a wizard who had cracked onto Luna a few weeks ago at their Hens party.

Fleur urged her little witch off her lap and they kissed the older women on the cheek on their way past. They were rather keen to see Gabrielle and Luna wed, they were a beautiful couple after all and it was al coming together for Gabrielle after Luna had been so reluctant to accept the bond. Now they were getting married and Fleur and Hermione were rather happy for them and glad to be getting out and mingling with people.

"Hey..." Hermione kissed Fleur's shoulder when she was done zipping her loves dress.

"Mm?" Fleur hummed feeling her already dressed wife's arms slide around her waist.

"I love you." Hermione smiled against the back of Fleur's shoulder.

"I love you too, darling." Fleur returned honestly. "Pour l'eternite.'


End file.
